Switching Houses
by mypaperheart.o2
Summary: luna lovegood is switched into gryffindor. when ron relizes it is her, he becomes quite smitten with her new beauty. hermione sees this and becomes quite jelous of her new rival. pairings: r-h & hr-g (summary kinda sucks but check it out anyway)


disclaimer : I own nothing okay?

authors note : fyi this is my first time writing a fanfic. i'd love for yah to READ & REVIEW

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank god that's over," Ron mumbled as he, Hermione, and Harry walked away from their afternoon classes. They were heading to the Gryffindor common room from their most hated class, Potions. Snape had been as horrible as ever. He had marked Hermione's antidote lower than she deserved, even Ron could see that, and Snape had vanished Ron and Harry's potion before they had put in all the ingredients.

"That man is the most horrid form of a person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." Hermione fumed.

"Careful how loud you say stuff like that," Harry whispered, gesturing toward a sneering Malfoy in the corner, "You don't know what could happen if something like that got back to Snape."

"And remember, Snape's part of the Order. Personally, I wouldn't want stuff like that getting back to mum..." Ron trailed off with a look of slight horror on his face.

"Right... Sorry ... Overreacting ..." Hermione sighed.

As the three approached and entered the Gryffindor common room through the fat lady ("gobswallow" was the current password), there was the usual bustle of characters in the common room. Dean and Seamus seemed to be messing around with some trick or another from Zonko's. Neville was reading his latest herbology book. They spotted Ginny talking to a pretty girl with long blonde hair who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Hermione said with just a touch of bitterness at the sight of Ron's slightly smitten face.

"Oh probably one of Ginny's new friends. I heard there were going to be some transfer students from another wizarding academy this year." Harry replied. He had been looking at the newly grown-up Weasly girl. She was turning out to be quite pretty.

"Mm-hmm," Ron said as he started to walk across the room. Harry and Hermione at his heals.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasly. Are you new here?" Ron spat out.

"Hello Ronald. I know who you are, but apparently you have forgotten me over the summer," said the girl in an airy voice as she turned toward him. She was truly magnificent. Blonde hair down to her waist and crystal blue eyes the size of saucers. Her pale skin was almost translucent. But now that Ron saw her close up she did look rather familiar.

Harry and Hermione were now standing behind him. Harry looking quite awestruck but Hermione looked as if she recognized the girl.

"Hello Luna. How was your summer?" Hermione forced a smile. She had never really like Luna.

Ron and Harry were quickly snapped out of their trance.

"LUNA? Lovegood?" They both not so subtly yelled.

"Yes, hello." Luna replied, "I guess I've grown up more than I thought I have over the summer..."

"Yeah!" Ron interjected but was silenced quickly by Hermione jabbing him in the ribs.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "Aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Well I was but I did not believe I belonged there anymore. My grades were not quite as high as they should be. Academically I was no longer Ravenclaw material. I also believed the bravery I had shown in the Department of Mysteries last year should amount to something. So I visited Professor Dumbledore and he agreed that I had enough reasoning to request to be resorted. After putting the sorting hat on, it simply agreed that I should move from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor. So here I am."

"Switching houses?" Hermione asked skeptically, "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of a student switching houses."

"Well it hasn't happened while we have been going to school, but it has happened many years ago," Luna stated, "Goodness girl! Have you never read Hogwarts a history?"

As Hermione stuttered and twitched from Luna accusation, Ron stepped in to stop a possible cat fight.

"Well, Luna, it was nice to see you again," Ron said as he tried to hold in laughter caused by the expression on Hermione's face (as she grumbled under her breath, "I'll show her Hogwarts a history!")  
"We'll see you around the house."

"Yes," Luna replied without looking up from the book she just started," Good-night Ronald, Harry. You too Hermione."  
  
As they walked away from Luna and Ginny, Hermione continued to mutter.

"She said my name like it was dirty or something. God that girl really gets under my skin."

"Well I think she looks quite pretty," Ron absentmindedly replied. Hermione made a face, but Ron was too consumed in his own thoughts to see it. And without another glance, they separated and went up to bed.


End file.
